Coming Back to Leave Again
by choochoobutterfly
Summary: She saw him with Kikyo again. She leaves only to return on year later with a jewel shard she found in her world. She just wants to leave it and go home, but will InuYasha let her?


Ok ok, choochoobutterfly is here with an InuKags oneshot with lots of 'fluff' if i have that turm right... still new to but lets just say classes are VERY BORING and i have lots of free time to write fanfics,

-o-o-x-x-

Coming Back to Leave Again

choochoobutterfly

DISCLAIMER: no suey me plz!

-o-o-x-x-

Kagome took a deep breath, standing in her family shrine.

It had been a full year sense she left forever, bringing InuYasha's rosery with her, and, it seemed, a single shard of the shikon jewel, accedentally.

Now in high school, she no longer need to where her uniform and started to wear normal blue jeans and tanktops or t-shirts, today's of which was green, hoping to help her blend into her surroundings.

She'd become extreamly skilled at her bow and could hit any mark. Also, she'd gotten herself a katana like her old friend, sango, always had. And, incase she lost her weapons, she'd practiced self-defence.

If she was lucky, she could get to kaede's hut and back without being seen. She could leave the shard there and know inuyasha would get it.

InuYasha...

Kagome hoped he was happy with Kikyo, the reason she left.

Everytime she thought inuyasha wouldn't hurt her anymore, he did and she couldn't take it.

so she left.

She built a wall of ice around her heart and left forever, allowin inuyasha freedom without his rosery.

She told him not to follow, silently hopin her would.

But he didn't.

He didn't care about her.

He never did.

She'd be able to do this if she didn't have to face him.

As much as she tried to distroy her love for him, she couldn't.

Taking another deep breath, Kagome did something she'd hoped she'd never have to do again.

She jumped into the bone-eater's well.

-o-o-x-x-

Kagome looked up at the stary sky above her as she climbed from the well.

It was quiet.

Perfect.

But Kagome didn't get three steps before demons were attacking her.

"They sensed the jewel shard that quickly?" Kagome said aloud, firing a couple arrows at on-coming demons.

There were many of them. They seemed to be coming from everywhere and out of nowhere. Kagome was down to er lat arrow.

Kagome shot it, distroying another demon as she dropped the bow and pulled out the katana.

She sliced through the demons now surrounding her, her clothes covered in the demon blood flying evrywhere and obstructing her veiw.

"Kagome!"

_No._ thought kagome, dropping he katana. _Anything but that. Let the demons eat me just __don't let that be InuYasha!_

A poisoness snake demon lucnged at her.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!**"

Kagome fell to her knees.

InuYasha stood in front of her.

Ony thought came to her mind.

"Sit Boy!"

InuYasha continued to fight off the demons attacking.

The rosery.

A simple 'sit' would do nothing now.

Another bird demon came at her.

Wasting no time, Kagome grabbed her sword, stood back-to-back with inuyasha, and sliced through it.

In a matter of minutes, they'd managed to defete the oncoming army at last.

Panting, Kagome pulled out the jewel shard and shoved it in InuYasha's hands saying simplly "here" before running towards the well waiting to transport kagome home, to her time.

InuYasha jumped in her way.

"Inu- InuYasha...!" said Kagome, avoiding his amber eyes. "P-please... please let me go!"

InuYasha moved to one side, his eyes to the ground.

Kagome started past him when he said something- or she thought he said something- so quietly that Kagome didn't know if he really said it or if it was just what she wished he would say.

"Don't leave me"

Her breath caught.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She cursed herself for being so weak.

She froze beside him

The ice wall she'd worked so hard to make was slowly melting because of three unimportant words.

But they were very important to her.

InuYasha turned to face her but she continued to avoid his eyes.

"please" he begged "it took all my strength not to come for you."

Kagome didn't know whether or not she wanted to hear this or not.

She turned to him and asked "where are the others?"

He didn't break he stare for a second.

"looking for the last jewel shard" he answered.

"Why arn't you with them?"

"I was waiting for you."

His answer suprised Kagome, and she chanced a glance at InuYasha.

Bad move.

She couldn't look away.

"I... I told you i was never coming back" she said "I gave you my jewel shards. I took of your rosery so you-" a tear slipped down her cheak. "- so you could be with Kikyo."

I clawed fuinger caught her tear.

Kagome sense anger in the half-demon's voice.

"STOP your crying! I don't want to be with kikyo! I don't love her!"

That hurt more then anything, knowing that inuyasha would hurt her to go see someone he didn't love.

Somehow, Kagome found the power to look away.

"Inu...Yasha..." she said in a whisper "you hurt me so much."

Finally, he looked away.

It stung.

In a matter of minutes, Kagome's protective wall was distroyed and left her heart wide open for the blow.

She'd heard enouph.

Again, she turned to the well, whispering "good-bye, inuyasha"

Again, he stopped her, wrapping his hand around Kagome's.

"I'm sorry," said inuyasha "I'm and idiot to have hurt you. I don't diserve to live. But there's one thing i know for sure-"

"I don't want to hear it!" said kagome, pulling back her hand, her voice now cracking.

"You have to hear it" InuYasha moved in front of her. "I love you Kagome. Aishiteru."

It came out smoothly.

Too smoothly for Kagome's liking.

Was it the truth or a lie, Kafgome couldn't tell.

"I can't find jewel shards without you"

More tears slid down kagome's face.

Another lie.

That's all it was, another lie.

"I can't do anything without you... and..."

Kagome looked at him.

His ears were drooped and his silver bangs were covering his eyes, but that didn't stop Kagome from seeing a sparkling tear slide down his cheek.

What was she doing to him?

When he continued, his voice was cracked and full of sadness.

"if... if you don't love me...too... I-I... I'll..."

Kagome fell into InuYasha, crying more then she ever had in all her life. Even more then how much she'd cried in the past year.

Crying harder as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, she managed a few words.

"I'm so sorry.. I... Love you so much..."

"No." inuyasha answered, tipping up her chin with a clawed hand so she was looking into his amber eyes. "It's all my fault."

He dipped his lips to hers in a long, passonite kiss and Kagome knew she could never leave InuYasha ever again.

-o-o-x-x-

Awww... Review! Thanks for reading! ooxx to ya all

-choochoobutterfly


End file.
